


This Is Just My Luck, Right?

by apricotyogurt



Series: Seoul Institution Of Humanitarian And Scientific Education [1]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Roller Coaster, M/M, Multi, all characters of age, side band member characters, side nct characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apricotyogurt/pseuds/apricotyogurt
Summary: Yixing finds a cute guy in a local club, hes early 20s, perfect. Yixing decides to take him home for some good rough sex, maybe stay the night, all the usual. Yixing lets the guy shower off and take a spare pair of sweatpants, thinking thats it. He leaves a note with his number for a laugh, not really expecting to see him again as per usual for his weekend escapades. Yixing leaves for work, goes about his day, then spots a familiar face in the crowd and thinks "oh, god, no way.."
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Series: Seoul Institution Of Humanitarian And Scientific Education [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646659
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	This Is Just My Luck, Right?

Hi there! I'm already writing a chanbaek fic, and have heard that my sulay side plot was super cute so I thought making it a separate story to take it super into depth would be cool! I'll start uploading it soon, and some chapters will be direct pastes from my other fic to keep the timeline correct. Ill make a note at the top of each repeat chapter in case you want to skip it! :) 

You can find my chanbaek fic here: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479058/chapters/53713120>

and the fic series rec here: <https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646656>


End file.
